A Letter of Acceptance
by Tetsuya Amanuma the Alchemist
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, Darren and Andrew end up in a whole new world, without no way home after Al and Andrew attempt to save their loved ones. Can they protect Harry  3rd yr at start  from the evil Lord Voldemort? 3 way Cirque Du Freak, FMA and Harry Potter.


**A / N: If you are here more for the Harry Potter and FMA part of it then you can skip the rest of this note.**** All that you need to know is that Andrew is an OC of mine. The POV (3rd person) will switch a lot (just for the beginning) but it will stop quickly and Andrew will start doing most of the narrations from his 3rd person POV.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I do not own Harry Potter, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling. And I do not own Cirque Du Freak, as it belongs to Darren Shan (the author). **

**Enjoy! And I will only ask once so as not to annoy you, please review! I'd love to know what you think of my writing!**

For Andrew, his purpose to live was gone. He watched it leave as Darren, mortally injured as he was, fell into the running water with Steve. Andrew saw that repulsive, stupid little old man with his heart-shaped watch. Andrew could not help it. This vile little thing was the reason that Mr. Crepsley, who was a father to him, was dead. That thing was the reason Darren, like an older brother to him, was dead. Andrew felt rage...great and terrible rage. And in that moment, somewhere in another world felt equal rage. The two souls reached across the worlds to each other and clicked. They became one entity and perfectly in sync for one moment because despite the world's difference, they experienced the same thing at the same exact moment.

****ALPHONSE ELRIC****  
>Alphonse Elric felt something added. As if a fellow spirit was witnessing the same thing in a different world. Alphonse was bonded to something, he just didn't know what. Father had just forced Ed...back to The Gate. Alphonse had seen Ed scream and get dragged away. It would be the end of Ed's life unless Alphonse did something about it. Alphonse clapped his hands together, not knowing that a boy in another world was doing the exact same because of him. Al rushed at Father and opened The Gate again. Al was giving himself up, but he would do anything to get what he loved back. He watched as Father was taken rather violently<br>by The Gate and he was taken, in a more strange and gentler way...

****ANDREW****  
>Andrew entered a strange place. He had been only semi-conscious as he clapped his hands and took himself and Desmond Tiny somewhere different. They were now before some sort of...Gate. Andrew looked on. The Gate opened and something reached out and took Tiny. Desmond struggled, even resorted to a scream as he was broken apart, piece by piece and bloody. Andrew watched, in wordless and expressionless horror. He was too numb from the combined and fairly recent deaths of Mr. Crepsley and Darren and Liam, who were family to him, to even feel as it took him. But he was not taken to the same place. He felt light, like he was traveling through dimensions in mere milliseconds. With a quick jerk and a crack, Andrew saw a tear in the passage which he soon fell through.<p>

****ALPHONSE****  
>Al felt himself hurtling down a passage between time and worlds. He too felt the lightness, and the dimensions pulled him through in mere milliseconds. He saw a tear and he realized he was not alone...the other soul that his had formed a connection to seemed to be close. He felt its presence. But he was pulled into a tear, one of the many he had seen in the passage. Bright lights as he traveled down a seperate passage from the tear he had entered. This one grew a bit more violent and Al was swung around a lot, like a violently thrilling rollercoaster ride and the ocean in its stormy violence mixed together. Another quick jerk and a crack and he was gone.<p>

****ANDREW****  
>Andrew felt a quick jerk and a crack in the midst of the stormy and violent trek. Everything grew too bright and he closed his eyes. He landed...on a cold hard floor. An old man was watching. He was wearing odd purple robes and half-moon glasses and he had a long crooked nose. The old man had long silver hair and a long silver beard, longer than Andrew had seen most wear. But the man's eyes shone with knowledge. His eyes, his age, his appearance...it instantly served to remind Andrew of his late fellow Vampire Prince, Paris Skyle. Andrew noticed another boy lay on the ground. The boy was about his own age, with short golden-blond hair and golden-colored eyes. The other boy got up and his eyes widened with the same surprise Andrew's had. Almost forgetting the old man that was there, Andrew turned to the boy.<p>

"Are you the one who...? I think I know you somehow." Andrew asked. The boy looked at him. "Did you feel...another presence?" the boy asked him. Andrew nodded. "Yeah...it was what told me to clap and what brought me to that weird thing...some sort of door or _Gate_." Andrew replied. The other boy gasped. "So you saw The Gate?" the boy asked, incredulous. "Yeah. It took the very man -if you could call him that- I hated and took him apart. And then it took me here." Andrew explained. "I have been through there too, and it also took apart the one I hated." the boy said. The boy paused for a moment. "At any rate, I'm Alphonse Elric...but you can call me Al." the boy said, extending his hand for a handshake. "I'm Andrew..C-Crepsley." Andrew replied, using his master's surname to cover for his own lack of a surname as he took and shook Alphonse's hand.

"Excuse me?" Alphonse asked, turning to the old man. The old man smiled warmly at them. "Yes Alphonse?" the old man asked. Both Andrew and Alphonse were not too surprised, as they had introduced themselves in front of the old man to start with. "Who are you? And where are we?" Alphonse asked. Andrew looked around. It seemed as if they were in the back of a pub. The back entrance of the pub was in front of them, as well as a brick wall. The old man seemed to have known they were coming, for there was no other reason for him to be back here.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This," Dumbledore said as he pointed to the brick wall, "Is the entrance to Diagon Alley. It is a place for wizards." Dumbledore said, pulling out a wand of his own to show the boys. Andrew looked at it for a moment but looked back at Dumbledore. "What is Hogwarts?" Andrew asked. Dumbledore smiled. "It is the place where all of Britain's to-be wizards go to learn how to use magic, among other things. You seem to be fairly new to magic. Our magic is indeed, performed with a wand. Not just any wand, but a special wand that you buy in a wand shop that is right for you." Dumbledore said. He explained to them a few more things about magic.

"Well...I am an alchemist." Alphonse said. "Yes, I had a dear friend named Nicholas Flamel who was an alchemist, but I believe his alchemy differs from yours. In case you boys are wondering how it is that I am conveniently here waiting for you, it is that I knew you would come. You see, others have appeared here much like how you two did as of late." Dumbledore explained and both Alphonse and Andrew's hearts leaped. "Did you see a short boy that looks kind of like me, with blond hair in a braid?" Alphonse asked. "Ah, Mister Edward Elric, I believe." Dumbledore said and Al nodded furiously. "Indeed I have. He arrived with another dark-haired boy, a Mister Darren Shan." Dumbledore said. "Can you take us to them?" Andrew asked.

"Patience Andrew, they will be here any moment." Dumbledore said. Two owls from above swooped overhead, dropping two letters. One was addressed to Alphonse Elric and the other to Andrew Crepsley. "Ah there are your acceptance letters. Take a look at them." Dumbledore said. Al opened his letter and Andrew pulled out his own letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY  
>Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE <em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Dear Mr. A. Crepsley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are aware that this is a special occurence, and due to your age it would be unsuitable for you to start as a first year student. You will instead start as a second year student and you will be present at a special sorting before the start of school along with other latecomers. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,_  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

Andrew gaped at the letter. "Young Mister Elric and Mister Shan are attending too, as third years." Dumbledore said. "But if you do not wish to join them than it is up to you." Dumbledore added. "I want to go." Alphonse said. Dumbledore nodded. "And what about you Andrew?" Dumbledore asked. Andrew thought for a moment. "Yes." Andrew replied with a nod. Dumbledore smiled. "As much as I would like to help the two of you, there seems to be no way back to your respective worlds at the moment. That is why Edward and Darren accepted. It is better to be able to go somewhere and you are all capable of magic." Dumbledore said. He and Al were quiet for a moment but when the time came, Andrew spoke up for both of them.

"We'll do it."

**A/N: Skip this note now and keep reading if you want, it just explains who exactly Andrew is. And don't worry, we will see a lot of Ed, Al, Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc.**

******By the way, Andrew is an OC of mine and he is around Al's age. His real last name is not Crepsley, but it is the surname of his teacher who is a vampire (Larten Crepsley or just Mr. Crepsley). Andrew has no last name******

****This story differs greatly from The Boy Who Survived Destiny. Andrew is a bit older and he kills Mr. Tiny later in the story (albeit the story still starts with Tiny's death because I hate that stupid little old bastard, only this one is more deliciously horrific). BTW this is how Andrew would be without any family at all.****


End file.
